Fusion
Fusion is the process of merging two or more separate beings into one, combining their attributes, from strength and speed to reflexes, intelligence and wisdom. When properly fused, the single being created has an astounding level of power, far beyond what either fusees would have had individually. So far, it has been shown that there are at least six different ways to fuse and there are many types of fusion, being Potara and Metamoran the fusions to increase battle power. Type of Fusion Namekian Fusion Namekian Fusion- This is the first biological fusion that appears in the series. A special technique unique to the Namekians, it is more of an assimilation than a fusion, as one Namekian absorbs the energy, strength, memories, and intelligence or thought pattern of another. Both participants must willingly consent to fuse in this manner and usually the pair agrees to the stronger of the two to serve their body as the host. The agreed host places his hand over the chest of the other one and through unknown means, they merge with a blinding flash. After the fusion, only the body of the host remains, and the non-host ceases to exist as a body. It is also possible to merge with more than two Namekians. Known Users Ba'zz + Draco = (Ba'zz's Body) Ba'zz + Dende = (Ba'zz's Body) Fusion Dance A fusion (フュージョン, Fyūjon)2 performed using the Fusion Dance, a dance developed by an alien species called the Metamorans which Gokai learned in the Other World. The dance results in a completely new merged being with characteristics from both mergers. The newly fused body is dressed in Metamoran attire; a dark colored vest lined with light colored linen, white pants with a cloth belt and boots. The Fusion only lasts 30 minutes, after which the fusees separate back to normal. Each character stands six paces from each other, side to side. They hold their arms out so each person's arms point away from their partner, palms open and facing forwards. While saying "Fuuuu..." each person shuffles their feet sideways towards their partner. Both people must take exactly three steps at this time. While doing so, each person swings both arms over their head so each of the two sets of arms point to their partner's. Then, while saying "sion..." each person swings their arms across their body, turning them so their palm faces the floor and closing their fists. At the same time, they must bring outer leg up so it is at a right angle, with their shin facing their partner and their foot level with their knee. Finally, each person shouts "Ha!" and leans their torso over so it is slanted towards their partner. The series of movements leading up to "Ha!" are important for syncing the two people up and also concentrating their minds. But once you get really good at it, it's also possible to merge with just the "Ha!". They bring their arms up over their head so they point "upwards" (in relation to themselves) with their index fingers out. They must then fully extend their outer legs. At this point each person's fingers should touch their partner's fingers. If both characters do this exactly right, the fusion will be successful. They must always mirror the other merger otherwise would result in a faulty version. The whole process is rather short despite the long description. The limits of the Fusion Dance is very great in comparison to others. For instance, the fusion only lasts 30 minutes at most and that can be cut down further to as little as about five minutes if too much power is needed to sustain the form or damage is taken in. Another weakness is its unreliability; for example, in combat, when two fighters decide to fuse and one of them fails to mirror the other, the resulting fused character would most probably find himself desperately clinging to life, as it would result in an extremely weak obese version of the fusion with not even the ability to scamper around without catching its breath, or a sickly, skinny old version that can barely stand on its two feet and a retry cannot be attempted until the fusion ends after 30 minutes. However, if the fusion does succeed, the new merged being will find the results are well worth the risks, though initially, to access advanced states such as Super Saiyan, the two fusees must first be transformed into the state prior to performing the dance, though with training they will learn the ability to transform even whilst fused, at will. The Fusion Dance creates a being that resembles both people pre-fusion, but can have a dominant side in both their behavior or appearance. Once the fusion is successful and after it expires, the two fusees will not find themselves able to fuse again without an hourly resting period.However, this one hour resting period does not seem to apply to failed fusions, as Gokira and Kumiko appear to have been able to fuse again immediately after their fat and skinny states diffused. ; Known users ; Riaco + 'G'ozen Jr = Riazen ; Gokai + Jincade = Gocade/Goji (fat Gocade) ; Gokira + Kimiko = Gomiko Potara The Potara Fusion is performed using the earrings that the Supreme Kais wear normally. These earrings combine both users into a new being with complete attributes in the final product all the way down to their clothes. This fusion does allow for advanced transformation states such as Super Saiyan forms to be accessed even after the fusion, though the Old Kai comments that while they could technically merge whilst at full power in the state, it will shorten their lifetime significantly from being unable to fall out of the form. Mortals who perform Potara Fusion have a one-hour time limit before they de-fuse, but if a Supreme Kai is one of the fusees, then the fusion will become permanent, being unable to break apart whether the two fusees like it or not. However, there are alternate methods of dissolving the fusion regardless of whoever the participants are, usually by forcing the fusees apart (such as being magically split through a wish on the Dragon Balls). Using the earrings is very simple, in comparison to the fusion dance. Each person puts on the earrings on the opposite ear of their partner. The orb on the earring glows and both users are thrown together. The new being emerges glowing in green light with the earrings still on each of the two ears. In the Dragon Ball series, only Five of these fusions are accounted for: one with Vegeta and Goku to make Vegito, one with Kibito and the Eastern Supreme Kai to make Kibito Kai, one with Old Kai with an Old Witch, one with Goku Black and Future Zamasu to make Fusion Zamasu and one with Daiku and Kai to make Daikai. All of these transformations give the new merged being a great deal of power from both mergers, so much that Vegito in his base form finds himself completely dominating Super Buu with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo all absorbed into his body before even transforming into his Super Saiyan form. However, in the manga, Vegito actually immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan to give himself a complete advantage, because in base form he is well near Buu's power. It would seem that in a fusion with a Kaioshin, the Kaioshin tends to be dominant. For example, when the old Kaioshin (who is young at the time) accidentally fuses with the witch, the only real changes to him are his age, his voice (which only sounds older) and the witch's magic-powers. Also, with Kibito-Kai, the only real changes are his hair style, (he adopts Kibito's hair) his clothing, (he adopts Kibito's red Kaioshin uniform) and his abilities (he gains all of Kibito's and East Kaioshins' abilities). His voice is completely unaltered from Supreme Kai, and from the way he looks back at Majin Buu's history, he is clearly more Supreme Kai than Kibito. The voices are an effective way to tell the difference between Potara fusions which include a Kaioshin and those that do not, as Vegito is depicted with a dual voice consisting of both his fusees' voices, similar to Fusion Dance warriors. Another aspect of the Potara is that when someone uses the earrings, the fused being will often have a cross between the clothes of the two users (Vegito) or just one set worn by one of the users (Elder Kai, Kibito Kai) instead of the clothes worn by the Fusion Dance warriors. There are some weaknesses to this type of fusion. For those who aren't Supreme Kai the fusion only last's for one hour. Another weakness, if an Immortal fuses with a mortal the fusion result will start to fall apart becoming purple and gooey. ; Known users ; Former Supreme Kai + Old Witch = Old Kai (Permanent) ; Daiku + Kai = Daikai (Temporary) ; Supreme Kai + Kibito = Kibito Kai (Later unfused due to summoning Porunga to wish the separation) ; Goku + Vegeta = Vegito (Temporary) ; Goku Black + Future Zamasu = Fusion Zamasu (Permanent) Category:Fusion